A Day In The Life Of A Night Wisp
by xxraug-mossxx
Summary: my attempt at being funny. the events of 'Extinction' from the little night wisp's point of view.


A Day In The Life Of A Night Wisp

Well. That sucked.  
If all of your family members were consumed by flames, you'd be pretty down as well.

The little night wisp had lost her entire family within a few hours.  
And to make it even worse, she was suffering from morning sickness, because that's what happens when you're pregnant, even if you're a night wisp.  
Trapped in a little vial and then in the sweaty hand of Darken Rahl, the night wisp squirmed and screamed trying to find a way out.

"Let me out! Out I say! You'll regret everything you've done. Let me go!"

She had already resigned herself to her fate when the calming voice of the Mother Confessor reached her ears. She put up some more effort, straining to hear what was going on outside.

Apparently they needed a night wisp to read some scroll, which held the instructions on how to use the Stone of Tears.  
The wisp sighed and decided to relieve her bladder while still sitting on Darken Rahl's palm, since she wouldn't be getting out in time anyway. Not like he didn't deserve it.

She gasped when she heard a female voice. "Let him crush it, we'll find another one."

The wisp screamed. "No! No! Don't let me die! I'm with young! Give him the scroll already!"

She blinked a few times when there was suddenly light and she stared down at said scroll. There were words written on it, but the wisp couldn't read them.  
As soon as she was released she skidded onto the Mother Confessor's soft hands and hugged a finger in relief.

"Oh thank the spirits I'm still in one piece."

The wisp nodded furiously when the Mother Confessor explained that they needed to go to the grottos, so she could give birth to her young.  
She looked around, eyeing the Seeker and the wizard curiously while scowling at the Mord'Sith.

"You'll need to go through Gar territory," the wizard warned and the wisp closed her eyes.

"Great," she sighed, "just great."

...

Back in the vial, the night wisp felt quite comfortable in the Mother Confessor's hands. She chatted a bit about her pregnancy and listened to the Seeker and his brother talking until it was time to part with them.

"Can we speed this up? She loves you, you love her, I should protect her as if she were you. Did I miss anything? We could be halfway there by the time you two finish your goodbyes."

The wisp actually chuckled at the Mord'Sith' words.

"Exactly!" she squealed, "listen to her. Let's get going!"

...

"Oh I feel so lonely. They're all gone! All of them. Even the father of my babies."

During their trek, the wisp had gone into a stage of self pity and was complaining to Kahlan about it.

"I know how lonely it can be," the brunette replied.

"My sister and I are the last of our kind."

"Then you'll need to continue the line of Confessors. There always has to be a Confessor. You should have many babies, just like I'm going to have a lot."

The wisp smiled up at Kahlan.

"When we find the Stone of Tears and the world is safe, I'd love to have a baby but for me it's complicated."

The wisp nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes I know. But who would you chose as a mate? The Seeker is out of question."

"Yes," Kahlan agreed, "because my heart belongs to Richard. If I were to take him as a mate my magic would destroy him."

"That is true, but there are always other ways. See, we night wisps simply choose a mate so we can have young and we choose another mate to spend our life with. They can be the same wisp but they don't have to be."

Kahlan laughed.

"When you put it like that I guess it would be easier to be a night wisp…"

"Can you please stop that incessant babbling?!" Cara growled, spinning around, staring at them.

The night wisp raised her eyebrows and looked up at the Mord'Sith.

"How rude," she murmured.

"Night wisps are the most fragile beings, the creator has ever made," Kahlan replied.

"Damn right!" the wisp chimed in.

"Without constant companionship, they will perish."

"So if you give me one moment of peace, that thing is going to die?"

"Thing?!" the wisp whined.

"It might."

"Wait, what?!"

The wisp was looking from the Mother Confessor to the Mord'Sith. She sure wasn't going to die any time soon, but if the two of them were too busy with arguing and staring at each other that could change pretty quickly.

"How do you even know what it's saying?"

"Well hello?"

The wisp rolled her eyes. That Mord'Sith didn't seem too bright after all.

"It's a magical language, if you listen closely, eventually you will understand it," Kahlan explained.

"Naw, I wouldn't bet on it," the wisp sighed.

"Now could we please move on?"

...

"Oh dear spirits. Am I hearing Gars? Are these Gars out there? Please don't tell me we're on Gar territory. Oh this is so not good."

The wisp was crazily worried. What if Gars killed them? Then her babies would never see the beautiful grotto.

"What it is it?" the blonde asked.

"We've crossed into Gar territory," Kahlan answered.

"That's what I'm saying! You people need to keep moving!"

The wisp closed her eyes, not wanting to see those ghastly creatures.

"Get your Agiels ready."

The wisp could hear the faint whining sound as the blonde obeyed the Mother Confessor's command.

"Why do Gars bother to feed on something so small?" Cara asked.

"Duh, why do Gars bother to feed on something so sarcastic?" the wisp deadpanned.

She wasn't too fond of the Mord'Sith, who still insisted on calling her 'it'.

"They absorb the night wisps han, it allows them to hunt in the dark," Kahlan explained.

A scream could be heard, clearly one of a Gar.  
The wisp was shaking now.

"I'm so scared. And could the two of you please stop the touching and crouching close together!? This is not the time for staring longingly at each other."

After the wisp was taken out of the vial, and safely placed in the blonde's gloved fist, there were no Gars heard anymore.

"What's going on? Why does it smell like leather? Where is the Mother Confessor? I'm confused, and I think I'm going to be sick again."

Being pregnant wasn't fun at all.

"I can't understand a single thing you're saying," the Mord'Sith hissed.

"I'm sorry Kahlan is not here to talk to you. She had to draw the Gars away, so would you please stop serenading every creature in the forest?!"

The wisp fell silent. The Mother Confessor was gone, and the wisp already missed her presence. She was also starting to feel weaker with every passing moment.

...

When the night was finally gone, the wisp was still alone with the Mord'Sith. It was true, the less she talked, the worse she felt. She worried about her babies, as every mother does, and quietly hoped that they would make it to the birthing ground.

"Well wisp," Cara began, after a long stretch of silence, "it's just you and me. And we have a long way to go. So, what do you wanna talk about? Huh?"

"As if you care! You don't even try to listen to me!"

The wisp sighed.

"I can see right through you Mord'Sith. You can't fool me. You'll listen, eventually."

Cara frowned.

"This would be so much easier if you used words instead of chirping."

"Yeah well, it would also be much easier if you used your heart and instead of your head. Guess we're even now, huh?"

"I bet you wish Kahlan was here instead of me."

"I kind of do. But guess what, the two of you have more in common than you think. You'd just never admit to it."

Cara continued unfazed.

"The truth is, you're lucky I'm here, Kahlan couldn't have run all night and gotten you safely out of Gar territory, like I did."

"Oh I bet she could've. I mean have you seen those legs? I'm sure you have, they go on like forever!"

"I'm faster than she is," Cara answered, getting closer to actually understanding the wisp.

"And I have more endurance. I'm also better in a fight. If it weren't for me, everyone on this quest would be Shadrin food by now."

"Oh please. Stop boasting."

The wisp rolled her eyes.

"I'm not boasting," Cara replied "I'm simply…"

The blonde stopped, suddenly realizing that she'd heard actual words from the wisp.

"Wait. Did you just say I was boasting?"

"Uh oh… well what I meant was that… uhm…"

Cara laughed. The wisp looked up, surprised by the beautiful sound.

"I can understand you. Say something else."

"Yeah, now you want to talk. A few hours ago you would've let that man crush me and now you're in for some chit-chat? Forget it. I want to talk to the Mother Confessor… wait I can feel her nearby."

"Kahlan is close," Cara murmured, looking around.

"That's what I just said."

"Where?" Cara inquired.

"Do I look like a compass to you?! I could say just follow your heart, but that would be too cheesy."

The wisp smiled when they made their way over to where Kahlan was sitting.

"Did you draw the Gars off our tracks?" Cara asked.

"Yes but I twisted my ankle," Kahlan answered while wrapping the bandages around her ankle.

"What? No! How will you take me to the birthing ground now? Oh no, poor Mother Confessor… this is all my fault…"

"Don't worry she'll live", Cara said, causing Kahlan to look up in surprise.

"You can understand her."

The wisp rolled her eyes and settled back against Cara's gloved hand.

"Well I guess I have to rethink my earlier opinion, maybe our Mord'Sith right here is not as incapable as I thought."

"It wasn't that hard once it started speaking clearly."

"Excuse me?! More like once you started listening instead of ignoring me, and I'm still female, with babies, remember? Forget what I said before, she's not."

"Here, you take her," Cara said, holding her hands out to Kahlan.

The wisp smirked.

"At least she learns quickly."

The wisp skidded onto the Mother Confessor's hand, dropping a kiss onto the palm with relief. It was nice to feel the warm skin, although she had to admit that she had come to like the smell of leather. She didn't know it yet but it was the scent she would from then on always associate with the feeling of being protected.

"But how will you take me to the birthing ground if your ankle is sprained? I'm not feeling so well, and I guess I'm not just going to be sick again… Uh oh."

"Cara, her light is getting weaker, we don't have much time."

"Nail on the head Mother Confessor, nail on the head…" the wisp sighed.

"With my ankle I won't be able to move fast enough, it's up to you to get her to the birthing ground."

"Uhh, no, I don't think so. Let's not do that. Alright? Not that I don't trust her… no wait, I don't."

...

But even though the wisp tried to argue, it was Cara who was then in charge of carrying her pregnant little butt to the grotto without getting eaten by Gars or crushed by evil tyrants.  
In fact the wisp was worried about her babies, and wanted to distract herself by making awkward conversation.

"So, you're travelling with the Mother Confessor and the Seeker now. You're lucky they care about you so much…"

"You're wrong, they don't care about me, they only value me because, well, I'm effective."

"So you're saying the Seeker keeps you around because he can't beat every single enemy with that pretty sword of his? I mean have you seen his abs?"

"Richard only keeps me because he needs me."

The wisp snorted.

"Yeah right. Tell yourself that if you want."

"Kahlan puts up with me because of Richard…"

"Really? Really?! How could you not notice how she looks at you? By the Creator, are you dense! Poor thing, wouldn't even know affection when it bit you in the butt."

"And Zedd? Zedd would probably torture me with wizard's fire if he could."

"I am reading certain insecurities between the lines. If I had the time I would go through therapy with you, really would, but as it is I'm dying and unfortunately you're going to have to deal with your issues yourself. Piece of advice though, they really care about you, believe me. You're just afraid of letting anyone close."

"That's absurd," Cara answered.

"I'm not afraid of being close to them."

"Oh yeah, you're just a big bad scared Mord'Sith who luurves her bad ass travel companions."

"I do not love them," Cara protested.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't!"

"I know that they mean more to you than you're willing to admit."

The wisp tapped her fingers against the Mord'Sith' palm while she cradled her belly with the other arm.

"I'm not afraid to say it," Cara answered.

"Are too."

"Mord'Sith are afraid of nothing."

"Really? I heard this rumor about rats…"

"Stop nagging! You remind me of Kahlan."

"Then spit it out already. You. Love. Them. Repeat after me. I love them, with all my heart, dearly..."

"Alright!" Cara exclaimed.

"I love Richard."

"Aha!"

"It's a Mord'Sith duty to love the Lord Rahl."

"Uhu… continue, I'm listening."

"What does it matter how I feel about Zedd and Kahlan?" Cara asked, stopping in her tracks.

The wisp heaved another sigh, followed by a small burp.

"Do we have to go over this again? Really? But please keep walking, we're sort of in a hurry here."

"Fine. I care for them too…a little. There, I said it. Are you happy now? Wisp?"

Cara stopped when there was no answer and gently opened her palm.

"What`s wrong?"

The wisp curled onto her side, cradling her belly, and closed her eyes.

"You have to ask? I'm really not feeling so good, plus I'm dying."

"What do you mean you're dying?" Cara asked, a small tremor in her voice.

"Isn't this what it has all been about? Me dying, you taking me to the birthing ground? C'mon use your gray matter. I'm pregnant, those hundreds of little wisps are really taking it from me you know."

"You used all your strength to save your babies."

"You got that one right," the wisp answered quietly.

"They're my babies after all."

"Hold on wisp. I'm going to get you to the birthing ground."

"You better, because otherwise this world is doomed either way. Stone of Tears or not."

When the familiar smell of flowers and fresh water surrounded the wisp, she opened her eyes and peered between Cara's gloved fingers.

"The grotto! You've actually made it."

"We made it," Cara breathed in agreement.

"Congrats. So if you would put me down now? Thanks. 'Preciate it."

"Wisp?"

The little wisp barely had the strength to answer anymore, and instead simply closed her eyes and waited.

"Wisp?"

There was actual concern in the Mord'Sith voice, and the wisp smirked.

"You know you ain't that bad after all," the wisp mumbled as she was placed onto the beautiful blossom.

"I'm sorry I failed you," Cara whispered.

But when the Mord'Sith turned to walk away, the wisp eventually gave birth and all of her wonderful little babies finally had the chance to see the light of life. Of course they remembered everything their mother had gone through, and quietly thanked the Mord'Sith for saving them.  
And even after Cara had left the grotto, the wisp babies followed her unseen until she reunited with Kahlan. They were hidden in the bushes when Cara smiled and related what had happened.

"You see what I see?"

"Oh yes, those two are meant for each other, they just don't know it yet. Mother knew though."

"You think we should…?"

"No, let them figure it out by themselves."

The End


End file.
